Byun Bonnie & Park Clyde
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Seburuk apapun Presiden Haejim, pria itu tidak pantas dipermalukan. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun kira. Sampai ia teringat bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hal itu; mempermalukan Presiden Haejim. Baekhyun mengembuskan napas, "Ini buat yang terbaik," gumamnya. - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A8


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 8. Anak Presiden Korea Selatan; **genre : action/crime**

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 11:13 PM

Jumlah Word : 9.992

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **BYUN BONNIE & PARK CLYDE**

.

"Saya, Im Yoona, melaporkan langsung dari Seoul. Saat ini saya berada di pintu masuk menuju aula tempat perhelatan penutupan Olimpiade Musim Dingin 2018 akan dilaksanakan. Pesta itu sendiri akan dimulai pada pukul delapan malam waktu Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Pemirsa, bisa Anda saksikan di sini ada banyak sekali para tamu yang berasal dari luar negeri. Para atlet yang mengikuti rangkaian olimpiade tampak hadir dengan mengenakan pakaian sangat cantik dan mewah. Ramai sekali! Saya yakin yang melihatnya sangat ingin ikut masuk dan menikmati pesta bersama di dalam. Namun, sayang sekali pesta yang diadakan oleh presiden ini merupakan pesta tertutup.

Dan—oh, pemirsa! Presiden Haejim baru saja tiba di lokasi pesta. Seperti yang Anda lihat, limousin yang membawa Presiden Haejim beserta keluarga memasuki lobi gedung dengan apik!"

Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar sambil menggerutu. Pemuda jangkung itu tampak kesulitan melipat dasinya dengan benar meskipun sudah hampir setengah jam ia memutar-mutarkan dasi berwarna hijau gelap itu.

Raut wajahnya begitu frustasi dengan kening mengernyit dan bibir mengerucut.

"Argh!" pekik Chanyeol. Ia membiarkan dasi itu melingkari lehernya tanpa bentuk lalu berdecak. "Seandainya Baekhyun ada di sini..."

Sesaat, Chanyeol membayangkan kesayangannya itu berdiri di depannya. Melingkarkan tangan cantiknya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol sambil sedikit berjingkat lalu mulai melipat dasi. Tapi kemudian lipatan itu menjadi sangat erat dan semakin erat hingga membuat Chanyeol kesulitan bernapas. Di dalam imajinasinya, Baekhyun berseru;

"Pasang dasi saja tidak bisa?! Kau ini apa? Bocah?! Mati saja sana!"

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri dan menggerakan tangan dengan heboh agar bayangan menyeramkan Baekhyun hilang. Ia serta-merta berjongkok lalu menjambak rambutnya yang sudah di-gel rapi sambil mengerang kesal.

"Ini bagaimana, ya Tuhaaan!"

Sementara Chanyeol mengalami krisis dasi, reporter yang sedang tayang di layar televisi sibuk mendeskripsikan suasana pesta saat itu. Di sela-sela pendeskripsiannya, reporter wanita itu mendadak tertawa kecil karena katanya;

"Presiden Haejim memutuskan untuk datang tanpa menggunakan dasi karena anaknya, Yuan, mengatakan dirinya menjadi terlihat tua dan kaku—"

"Nah, kan!" Chanyeol berdiri dengan semangat menggebu. Ia menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan presiden berjalan di atas karpet merah bersama istri dan anaknya. "Dasi itu tidak penting! Ah, panutanku Presiden Haejim..."

Setelah meratapi layar televisi sampai presiden menghilang, Chanyeol segera mematikannya. Ia mengantongi ponsel dan dompet lalu berderap menuju Mercedes-Benz AMG yang terparkir di _carport_. Sambil berjalan, Chanyeol mengenakan jas hitamnya yang menempel sempurna pada tubuh tinggi.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil, sesuatu jatuh ke bulu matanya. Ia mengambilnya kemudian tersenyum kecil saat menyadari apa itu.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap salju perlahan turun.

"Malam ini salju turun,"

Presiden Haejim bersama Yuan dan istrinya, Kim Irene, baru saja memasuki aula gedung dengan begitu heboh. Dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri saat ini, matanya dapat melihat betapa tidak nyamannya Yuan di antara kumpulan orang dewasa yang fasih bersandiwara.

"Bocah lima tahun di bawa ke pesta, ck! Mana betah," komentar Baekhyun, sambil menjauhkan diri dari pagar balkon lantai dua aula. Ia menyelinap di kerumunan mereka yang tebal make up serta pakaian mahal menuju dapur.

Beberapa chef melihatnya penasaran tapi membiarkannya lewat begitu saja sampai akhirnya Baekhyun keluar gedung melalui pintu darurat. Baekhyun bersandar pada tembok lalu mengembuskan napas panjang. Saat ini, ia berada di sisi belakang gedung yang remang-remang.

"Ah," katanya, ketika melihat butiran salju jatuh tepat di dekat kakinya. Ia mendongak pada langit malam lantas tersenyum. "Salju turun..."

Pintu darurat mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Baekhyun secara spontan menoleh dan mendapati seorang yang dikenalinya di sana. Dia mengenakan jas hitam, nyaris dress code yang dikenakan oleh sebagian besar tamu pria malam ini.

"Ke mana sih sebenarnya anak itu," keluh pria itu.

Baekhyun mengambil kerikil kecil di dekatnya lalu melemparkannya tepat pada kepala pria yang sedang fokus menatap layar ponsel.

"Hei!" pekik pria itu, menoleh secepat kilat pada Baekhyun. Ekspresinya yang semula siap meledak, berangsur-angsur lenyap saat mengetahui siapa pelaku pelempar batunya itu. "Baekhyun,"

"Holla, Suho hyung!"

Suho menaruh ponselnya pada saku celana kemudian mendekati Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kelihatannya sedang apa?"

"Kalau jawabannya kau sedang menunggu seseorang, sepertinya kita sama," jawab Suho, ikut bersandar di samping Baekhyun. "Chanyeol terlambat."

Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Sudah pasti. Yoda satu itu pasti kesulitan merapikan diri sendiri. Terutama masalah dasi,"

"Selalu begitu. Dulu saat hari pertama masuk sekolah dasar, Chanyeol sudah kena hukuman berdiri di depan tiang bendera karena terlambat. Anak itu ya, luar biasa cerobohnya," Suho menggeleng kepala sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi, hyung, untuk apa kau menunggu Chanyeol? Maksudku, bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang sibuk melindungi presiden?"

Suho mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja aku harus melindungi presiden. Aku pengawal pribadinya, Baekhyun. Tapi aku membutuhkan Chanyeol malam ini."

Alis kanan Baekhyun terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Kudengar malam ini akan terjadi serangan dari pendemo yang membenci Presiden Haejim. Entah itu benar atau tidak, tapi aku butuh Chanyeol untuk menjaga Yuan malam ini."

Nada suara Suho yang terdengar tidak tenang itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya iba. Bekerja sebagai penjaga kepercayaan presiden pastilah bukan hal yang mudah. Apapun yang terjadi, Suho harus merelakan dirinya agar presiden dapat tetap hidup. Meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

"Yuan akan baik-baik saja, hyung," kata Baekhyun, mencengkeram bahu Suho, memberinya kekuatan.

Suho menoleh lalu tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Suho bergetar. Di sebelahnya, Baekhyun juga baru saja menerima satu pesan singkat. Keduanya mendapatkan pesan singkat dari satu orang yang sama.

"Chanyeol sudah sampai."

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kamera dan orang-orang yang berseru heboh. Chanyeol yang tidak terbiasa dengan itu sempat merasa gugup. Tapi setelah membaca jawaban pesan singkat dari Baekhyun dan Suho yang terdengar mengancam, Chanyeol cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil.

Seorang petugas valet berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Parkir di tempat biasa," kata Chanyeol, memberikan kunci mobil pada petugas valet yang segera paham tempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merapatkan jubah cokelat yang dikenakannya lalu melangkah memasuki aula.

"Anak itu sebaiknya punya alasan bagus mengenai keterlambatannya," keluh Suho, mengembalikan ponsel ke saku celana setelah mengirim pesan balasan untuk Chanyeol.

Di sebelahnya, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo, masuk," ajak Suho. Ia beranjak dari tembok yang sejak tadi disandarinya dan secara spontan membenahi jasnya yang tampak baik-baik saja.

Ketika Suho membuka pintu darurat, ia berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang bukannya mengikutinya, namun malah mendongak pada langit bersalju malam ini. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, Baekhyun tidak berniat mengikuti Suho masuk.

"Kau tidak masuk, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Suho lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kau duluan saja, hyung. Aku akan masuk kalau acara sudah dimulai. Oh, dan katakan pada Chanyeol, aku akan menemuinya di dalam nanti."

Meski sempat ragu, Suho menganggukkan kepala kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sepeninggalan Suho, Baekhyun merogoh saku jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang permen lolipop rasa jeruk yang masih terbungkus rapi. Selama sepersekian detik, Baekhyun menatapnya penuh arti sebelum kembali memasukkannya ke saku.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "It's show time."

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang pada pesta penutupan Olimpiade Musim Dingin 2018!"

Leeteuk, idol yang dinobatkan sebagai MC malam ini, berseru heboh di atas panggung. Orang-orang segera menoleh padanya lalu bertepuk tangan. Beberapa orang bahkan mengangkat gelas wine yang digenggamnya sebagai pengganti tepuk tangan.

"Wah, lihat tamu-tamu yang datang malam ini. Sangat cantik dan tampan, bukan? Woah, ini membuatku merasa begitu buruk rupa."

Chanyeol, yang berdiri di dekat meja lingkar khusus presiden dan wakil presiden berada, ikut mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Leeteuk seperti para tamu lainnya. Barusan itu, ia sudah menitipkan jubah cokelatnya di penitipan barang di lobi depan, jadi yang dikenakannya saat ini hanya setelan jas hitam bergaris favoritnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, meja lingkar di mana presiden beserta keluarga bersama wakil presiden duduk tampak hangat. Yuan tak berhenti menjilati sendok es krim sementara Irene sesekali mengusap bibir Yuan yang belepotan. Presiden Haejim dan Wakil Presiden Jasper tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dilempar Leeteuk lalu sama-sama mengomentari suasana pesta malam ini yang berjalan lancar.

"Jangan lengah, Chanyeol," Suho memperingati. Ia berdiri dua langkah dari Chanyeol dan tampak lebih kaku dari boneka barbie. Matanya begitu awas memperhatikan sekitar, seakan seseorang akan melempar bom dalam waktu yang dekat.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas. Ia menegakan badan lalu melirik Yuan yang menjadi tugasnya untuk dijaga malam ini. Merasa diperhatikan, Yuan menoleh pada Chanyeol. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol. Walau ingin, Chanyeol tidak bisa balas melambai—atau Suho akan marah besar atas ketidaksopannya—jadi ia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman.

Ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak alasan Chanyeol memilih berhenti menjadi anggota pasukan pengaman presiden. Kesiagaan yang harus dilakukan selama dua puluh jam sementara orang-orang disekitarnya bisa tertawa dengan lepas membuat Chanyeol stres berat. Ia sama sekali terlahir bukan untuk menjadi bagian ini meski, yah, badannya sangat mendukung.

Chanyeol sudah berhenti dari paspampres sejak tiga bulan lalu tapi untuk malam ini, ia rela kembali menjadi salah satu bodyguard demi permintaan Suho menjaga Yuan.

"Chanyeol,"

"Iya, ini aku siaga, hyung," sahut Chanyeol, sebelum Suho berkata lebih lanjut. Tapi tanpa diduga, Suho terkekeh kecil. Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"Bukan itu," kata Suho, meninggalkan posisinya lalu berdiri di dekat Chanyeol. "Baekhyun itu, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Chanyeol seketika menegang. "Maksud hyung?"

"Barusan itu aku sempat mengobrol dengannya di belakang gedung. Entah kenapa dia tampak... lebih kalem dari biasanya,"

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Bukannya itu bagus? Hyung memangnya lebih suka Baekhyun yang serba heboh dan galak itu setiap hari?"

Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda, "Kau menyukai Baekhyun yang heboh dan galak itu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tanpa ragu manggut-manggut. "Dia imut kalau lagi kumat. Sama gemasnya dengan anak anjing yang heboh," wajahnya sempat menyunggingkan senyum, tapi kemudian perlahan turun saat bayang Baekhyun yang mencekiknya dengan dasi muncul. "Tapi mirip psikopat juga sih kalau sudah kelewatan."

Suho mendengus geli melihat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengelus-elus lehernya.

"Sebelum acara resmi di mulai, wakil presiden kita, Song Jasper, akan menyampai beberapa kata. Untuk Wakil Presiden Jasper kami persilakan naik ke atas panggung."

Semua atensi kini teralihkan pada Jasper. Ia sempat membungkuk sopan pada Haejim sebelum melangkah gagah menuju panggung. Chanyeol memperhatikannya secara saksama. Jasper tampak begitu berbeda dengan Haejim. Sementara presiden Korea Selatan itu terlihat hangat, sopan, dan berwibawa, Jasper memiliki aura tegas seperti para tentara. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan sempurna membuat orang-orang tak kuasa merasa terintimidasi ketika Jasper bejalan melewati mereka.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur," kata Suho, saat Jasper menaiki tangga kecil menuju panggung lalu menepuk bahu Leeteuk yang membungkuk. "Baekhyun yang kalem itu terlihat menyeramkan untukku. Ia seperti—"

Jasper menerima mikrofon dari seorang staff lalu berdeham.

"—sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Ya, selamat malam semuanya!" seru Jasper, yang tentu saja disambut meriah oleh para tamu. "Saya benar-benar senang diberi kesempatan untuk menyampaikan beberapa kata di sini malam ini,"

Suho mendongak pada Chanyeol. "Baekhyun tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Jasper yang berkelakar ringan pada para tamu. Ia mengembuskan napas lalu membalas tatapan Suho. Merasa kakaknya terlalu mencemaskan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya dicemaskan, Chanyeol memberinya senyum.

"Tidak, hyung. Tenang saja. Yuan aman bersamaku,"

"Sebelum itu, saya sangat ingin mengucapkan rasa hormat saya pada Presiden kita Kim Haejim yang selama masa jabatannya sudah melaksanakan banyak sekali pencapaian yang baik," Jasper berkata dengan nada bangga dan memuji. "Untuk itu Presiden Haejim, saya bangga menjadi wakil presidenmu."

Jasper membungkuk penuh hormat pada Haejim disusul dengan riuh-rendah para tamu yang sebagian besar ikut membungkuk.

Baekhyun mendengus dari balkon lantai dua. Melihat orang-orang di bawah sana mengiyakan perkataan Jasper membuatnya malas dan tak habis pikir. Presiden Haejim tampak segan dari kursinya, tertawa kecil lalu menerima rasa hormat dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Presiden itu bisa apa selain tertawa," gumam Baekhyun, bersedekap di atas pagar balkon. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Haejim lalu jatuh pada seorang bodyguard tak jauh dari presiden yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Park Chanyeol begitu sempurna dengan setelan jas dan rambut digelnya. Yang terakhir itu sempat membuat Baekhyun ingin segera menghampiri untuk mengacak-acak.

Baekhyun melempar senyum manis, menandakan dirinya puas dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang kemudian di balas dengan tatapan menggoda bodyguard tampan itu. Hampir saja Baekhyun lompat dari balkon saat itu juga untuk menyeret Chanyeol ke bilik kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ke sisi kanan di mana seorang pemuda seusianya melangkah dari bayangan gelap. Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat.

"Oh? Lay hyung?"

"Wah, tak kukira akan bertemu denganmu di sini," kata Lay, mendekati Baekhyun yang tak disadarinya berdecak pelan. "Apa kabarmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Baik. Hyung?"

"Yah, begitu saja," sahut Lay, mengalihkan perhatian pada panggung. Jasper masih berdiri di sana sambil bercuap-cuap. "Omong-omong, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Baekhyun kali ini tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, hyung. Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau bodyguard pribadinya Wakil Presiden Jasper?"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi saat ini majikanku sedang berada di atas panggung. Tidak mungkin aku mengikutinya sampai ke sana, kan?"

"Wah, kukira kau mengikutinya sampai ke kamar mandi,"

"Hei, Baekhyun! Aku ini bodyguard wakil presiden, bukan penguntilnya!" seru Lay, membuat Baekhyun dan dirinya tertawa lepas.

Tahu-tahu, Lay merasakan seseorang tengah melemparinya tatapan laser. Ia mengikuti insting tajamnya lalu menoleh pada lantai bawah. Seharusnya ia tidak terkejut, tapi Lay tak bisa mencegah badannya yang tersentak kaget saat melihat Chanyeol sedang melemparinya tatapan terganas yang pernah ia berikan. Lay bahkan bersumpah melihat kobaran api di dua bola mata Chanyeol.

"Hei, hyung. Kusarankan kau segera turun ke bawah," kata Baekhyun, yang menurut Lay sama sekali tidak benar. Ia akan mati kalau ke bawah saat ini. "Suho hyung sedang menatapmu penuh ancaman, hyung."

Seakan tatapan laser Chanyeol belum cukup, Suho juga ikut memberinya tatapan maut. Suho dan Lay adalah teman baik selama pelatihan paspampres. Mengenal sifat Suho yang perfeksionis dan serba taat peraturan, dipastikan Suho tidak menyukai keberadaan Lay yang jauh dari posisi Jasper berada.

"Euh, kalau begitu, aku turun dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi, Baekhyun," Lay undur diri, demi menyelamatkan nasibnya dari tatapan mematikan kakak-beradik di lantai bawah.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut lalu memperhatikan Lay berlalu dari balkon.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu, saya akan menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir sebelum pesta resmi di mulai," Jasper tampak meluruskan jasnya yang licin di atas panggung. "Saya telah mempertimbangkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari."

Itu adalah petunjuk Baekhyun. Kalimat itu.

Ia segera menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tak lagi berada di tempatnya berdiri, tetapi bergeser sedikit agar lebih dekat dengan meja khusus presiden. Suho menatap Chanyeol penasaran tapi tak berusaha mengikutinya.

"Malam ini, saya akan mengumumkan berita penting," nada bicara Jasper yang berat sontak membuat para tamu mendadak merasa tidak nyaman. Suasana seketika berubah.

Presiden Haejim kebingungan menatap Jasper dari mejanya. Merasakan keresahan sang suami, Irene mencoba menenangkan dengan memberikannya genggaman tangan. Haejim menoleh lalu ikut tersenyum ketika Irene tersenyum.

Baekhyun merogoh saku jas, mengeluarkan permen lolipop rasa jeruk yang masih terbungkus. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Baekhyun membuka bungkusannya.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengulum permen lolipop itu.

"Berita itu adalah—"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

"—bahwa Kim Yuan—"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menembakan peluru sebanyak tiga kali.

Kalau ada suatu hal yang membuat Chanyeol resah bukan main, sudah pasti Baekhyun dan permen lolipop kesukaannya. Baekhyun selalu menyimpan satu atau dua buah lolipop di saku jeans kemanapun pemuda itu pergi.

"Ini membantuku lebih tenang," kata Baekhyun, saat menanyakan perihal obsesinya terhadap permen lolipop. "Setiap kali aku merasa panik, aku akan mengulum permen lolipop."

Jadi, ketika Baekhyun di balkon sana mengeluarkan permen andalannya dari saku jas, Chanyeol tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Irene, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tegang.

"Eh? Oh! I-iya, Nyonya Kim. Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Chanyeol sambil setengah membungkuk pada Irene. Untungnya, istri presiden itu memercayainya lalu kembali fokus pada panggung.

Chanyeol berusaha ikut memperhatikan Jasper di depan sana, tapi fokusnya sudah pecah tak karuan. Suara Jasper perlahan hilang dari telinganya. Yang Chanyeol dengar hanya detik jam pada jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangannya serta degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Kemudian suara itu terdengar di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kode merah! Seorang tamu membawa pistol di lantai dua! Amankan aula!" suara Suho menggelegar di earphone yang menggantel di telinga Chanyeol. Seluruh penjaga yang ada pada malam itu mendengar seruan Suho dengan jelas.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Suho yang menatap Baekhyun yang baru akan menembakan peluru.

"Hyung..." bisik Chanyeol.

Kemudian suara tembakan tiga kali itu terdengar, memecah pesta malam itu.

Yoona membuka botol air mineral lalu menegaknya banyak-banyak.

"Woah, noona benar-benar haus ya," Johnny menutup bagasi van lalu bersandar pada ambang pintu penumpang yang terbuka. Yoona tampak duduk kelelahan di dalamnya. "Atau noona belum pernah minum air putih sebelumnya?"

Yoona menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya menjadi seorang reporter. Kau pikir tidak pegal berdiri selama dua jam hanya untuk mendeskripsikan pesta? Wah, aku bahkan tidak diundang pada acaranya!"

"Mereka tidak akan menyebutnya pesta tertutup kalau semua orang diundang, noona," sahut Johnny, menerima botol mineral yang masih tersegel dari Yoona.

Ketika Johnny baru akan menegak air mineral, suara-suara ramai terdengar dari berbagai arah. Yoona yang juga mendengar suara itu segera duduk dengan tegak. Keduanya memperhatikan pintu aula yang semula tertutup mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Para tamu undangan berlarian keluar sambil berseru dengan panik.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yoona.

Johnny kembali menutup botol mineral lalu secara spontan menghentikan seorang juru kamera dari saluran televisi lain yang kebetulan lewat. "Hei, hei! Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang berlarian?"

"Seorang tamu menembakan pistol di dalam pesta. Semua orang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dan paspampres akan mengamankan area!"

Setelah itu, ia kembali berlari. Tapi bukannya menjauhi aula, juru kamera itu malah berusaha melawan arus untuk masuk ke dalam. Melihat itu, insting Johnny bekerja cepat. Sebagai sesama juru kamera, ia tentu saja ingin merekam segala kejadian yang terjadi untuk disiarkan nantinya. Johnny tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja tanpa membawa apapun.

"Noona tunggu di sini ya. Aku akan segera kembali," kata Johnny, meraih handycam dari laci dashboard lalu berlari menuju aula.

Sama sekali tak mengindahkan Yoona yang berteriak menyuruhnya kembali.

Sesuai prosedur, Suho harus membawa presiden menuju basement. Di sana, seorang anggota paspampres lain sudah akan siaga dengan mobil yang nantinya membawa presiden kembali ke Cheong Wa Dae—istana presiden Korea Selatan.

"Presiden Haejim, mohon ikuti saya menuju basement!" seru Suho, mengawal presiden dan Irene keluar dari kekacauan aula. Beberapa pengawal lainnya ikut mengitari presiden agar terhindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Yuan!" Haejim menoleh ketika mendengar suara Irene yang terdengar khawatir.

"Yuan bersama saya, Nyonya Kim," jawab Chanyeol, dengan sigap menggendong Yuan yang tertinggal beberapa langkah.

Suho menatap bocah itu iba tapi fokusnya kembali pada presiden. "Presiden Haejim, kita harus bergerak cepat."

Presiden Haejim mengangguk lalu mengikuti Suho.

Selama menuju basement, Suho mencari jalan seefisien dan seefektif mungkin. Menjauhi area-area ramai oleh tamu undangan bahkan juru kamera yang semena-mena masuk. Sementara itu, matanya sesekali melirik Chanyeol di belakang sana yang masih menggendong Yuan sambil mengusap kepala bocah itu. Suho seharusnya merasa tenang dengan pemandangan itu, tapi ia merasakan hal yang sangat berkebalikan.

Baekhyun membawa pistol dan menembakan peluru di dalam aula.

Byun Baekhyun, kekasih adiknya, Park Chanyeol. Meskipun ingin mengelak, Suho tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengetahui alasan Baekhyun hadir pada pesta malam ini dan menembakan peluru tiba-tiba. Lantas, kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun pada Suho? Apa yang sebenarnya yang mereka rencanakan?

"Sebelah sini, Presiden Haejim," Suho membuka pintu darurat menuju basement tempat mobil yang menanti presiden berada lalu memerintah beberapa anggota lain untuk mengawal presiden. "Saya akan membawa Nyonya Kim dan Yuan ke mobil yang berbeda."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati. Tapi entah bagaimana, ia bisa merasakan Suho bisa mendengar rutukan dalam hatinya itu. Ini dibuktikan dengan tatapan wajah Suho yang diberikan padanya begitu serius dan menakutkan.

"Baiklah. Jaga keluarga saya dengan baik, Suho," kata Haejim, lalu ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Suho dengan erat. "Saya percaya padamu."

Saya-percaya-padamu adalah kutukan bagi sebagian orang. Kim Suho merupakan salah satunya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain membungkuk pada presiden lalu membawa Irene dan Yuan ke pintu yang berbeda.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Irene setelah yang tersisa hanya dirinya, Suho, Yuan, dan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana pendemo itu bisa masuk ke aula, Suho?"

Suho memimpin jalan. Membawa Irene dan Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Yuan melewati lorong panjang menuju pintu darurat di sisi barat gedung. Kalau ingatannya benar, limousin yang membawa presiden saat datang tadi terparkir di sana.

"Ini bukan ulah pendemo," jawab Suho, pelan dan lirih.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka sampai di parkiran sisi barat gedung. Salju masih turun dengan cantik tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengaguminya. Suho menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sopir yang bertanggung jawab.

"Aku bisa meneleponnya," kata Irene. Merogoh purse untuk mengeluarkan ponsel. "Haejim memberiku nomor ponsel sopirnya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Sebelum Suho sempat protes, Irene sudah sibuk menelepon. Sementara menunggu jawaban, Suho mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol yang tak bersuara sejak tadi. Ia mendekati adiknya itu lalu menariknya sedikit menjauh dari Irene.

"Apa-apaan ini?" bentak Suho, benar-benar terdengar emosi. "Kalian ini berencana apa? Berencana masuk penjara?!"

Chanyeol mendekap Yuan erat-erat. Tak ingin bocah lima tahun itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Kau akan mengerti nanti, hyung. Kami harus melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan."

Suho menatapnya tak percaya. "Kalian harus melakukan keributan?!"

"Suho, dia di sini!" seru Irene, menunjuk seorang pria yang berlarian mendekati limousin. Sopir yang ia hubungi sudah bergerak cepat menjalankan perintah.

Suho baru akan menghampiri Irene saat sesuatu yang keras tiba-tiba menghentak kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian, Suho jatuh bergedebuk ke aspal diiringi suara pekikan Irene yang melengking.

"Maaf, hyung. Tapi sungguh kau akan mengerti nanti," ucap Chanyeol, melempar kayu yang ia gunakan untuk membuat Suho pingsan.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol!" seru Irene, setengah histeris setengah ketakutan.

"Maaf, Nyonya Kim. Aku harus pergi," Chanyeol segera berbalik badan. Berlari membawa Yuan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan limousin.

Irene tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Ia berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin mengejar Chanyeol. Tapi kaki panjang Chanyeol terlalu sulit untuk dikalahkan terutama ketika Irene mengenakan heels dan gaun panjang yang ribet.

Di satu titik, heels kanan Irene patah, membuatnya segera jatuh tersungkur. Wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, meneriaki Yuan yang juga menangis tak berdaya dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Di antara semua kekacauan itu, Chanyeol setengah mati berpura-pura tuli. Ia menguatkan hati untuk tetap berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang. Meyakinkan diri bahwa ia melakukan hal yang benar.

"Wakil Presiden Jasper! Anda harus segera menuju basement!" Lay berseru di antara para tamu undangan yang berlarian mencari jalan keluar.

Jasper yang segera diboyong turun dari panggung dengan tegas menggelengkan kepala pada Lay. "Lay, kau harus segera mencari Kim Yuan,"

"Kim Yuan?" tanya Lay, tentatif. "Anak laki-laki Presiden Haejim?"

"Ya, Lay. Kau harus menemukannya sebelum orang lain berhasil menculiknya. Cepat!" titah Jasper begitu jelas dan tegas. Belum lagi penggunaan kata 'culik' yang terdengar mengerikan. Ini membuat pengawal lain yang berdiri di dekat mereka mendelik kaget, termasuk Lay.

"Tapi Wakil Presiden Jasper—"

"Sudah, jangan khawatirkan saya. Cepat kau cari Yuan dan bawa anak itu kembali pada Presiden Haejim. Ini urusan penting!" Jasper tampak frustrasi saat mengatakannya. Ia bahkan bergumam sesuatu seperti, "Ini semua pasti karena berita yang akan kuumumkan barusan,"

Meski bingung, Lay membungkuk pada Jasper lantas berlari mencari Kim Yuan. Kalau Suho melakukan prosedur pernyelamatan presiden dengan baik, ia pasti akan membawanya ke basement. Tapi Kim Yuan dan istri presiden, Kim Irene akan di bawa ke tempat yang berbeda. Masalahnya adalah Lay tidak tahu kemana mereka akan di bawa.

Saat Lay sedang kebingungan, sudut matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang dikenalinya. Lay mengernyit lalu berkata, "Baekhyun?"

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Lay mengikuti Baekhyun yang baru saja berlari turun dari lantai dua. Berbeda dari orang-orang yang berlarian dengan panik, Baekhyun tampak lebih tenang. Ia memang berlari, namun langkahnya tampak ringan dan tidak terburu-buru. Anak itu bahkan sedang mengulum permen lolipop, demi Tuhan.

Baekhyun sedang melewati lorong panjang menuju pintu darurat waktu Lay menarik lengannya.

"Hyung!" seru Baekhyun, nyaris kena serangan jantung. "Ya Tuhan, kau mengejutkanku saja."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Lay, tapi kemudian ia menangkap seuatu yang tidak normal di balik jas hitam Baekhyun yang tersibak sedikit. Matanya seketika membulat. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari genggaman Lay lalu berseru, "Kau tidak paham masalahnya, hyung. Jangan salah sangka."

"Bagaimana aku tidak salah sangka?! Kau membawa pistol!"

"Semua pengawal membawa pistol!"

"Tapi kau bukan pengawal, Baekhyun!" pekik Lay, mendadak merasa Baekhyun berbahaya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Sudah kukatakan, hyung, kau tidak paham masalahnya,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berniat berlari menuju pintu darurat di sisi timur gedung. Tapi Lay cepat bergerak dan menghalanginya untuk pergi.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi," kata Lay, bergerak mendekati Baekhyun yang mengambil langkah mundur. "Kau harus ikut denganku. Secara sukarela atau kuborgol,"

Lay mengeluarkan borgol yang selalu menggantung di gespernya dan suara gemerincing dari sana membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menciut. Permen lolipop yang masih ia kulum malam ini terasa lebih asam dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Baekhyun—"

"Yah! Kenapa sih orang-orang berlarian dengan sangat cepat, huh. Aku sampai tidak bisa merekam apapun sejak tadi,"

Johnny dengan dramatisnya muncul, menyela yang sedang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Lay. Juru kamera itu sedang menatap layar di handycamnya saat tersadar ia tengah mengganggu sesuatu. Kedua alis nya terangkat tinggi.

"Eh? Kalian sedang... apa?" tanyanya polos.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri Johnny. Lay ikut mengejar tapi ketika ia hampir mendapatkan Baekhyun, pemuda itu dengan cepat memutari Johnny dan mendorong si polos juru kamera pada Lay. Keduanya jatuh terlentang ke lantai dengan gemilang.

"Maaf!" pekik Baekhyun lalu berlari cepat sebelum Lay berhasil berdiri.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun!" Lay dengan mudah menggeser tubuh kurus Johnny yang menindihnya lantas berdiri untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Tapi belum sempat ia berlari, sebuah suara teriakan yang berasal dari sisi yang berlawan terdengar.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol!"

Kedua bola mata Lay membesar. "Nyonya Kim!"

Lay berlari ke arah yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang. Ia juga meninggalkan Johnny yang masih tersungkur di lantai dengan pinggangnya yang encok.

Sesaat kemudian, Lay keluar dari pintu darurat menuju parkiran mobil di sisi barat gedung. Betapa terkejutnya Lay ketika mendapati Suho yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan. Ia mendekati Suho, mengecek keadaannya yang tidak baik.

"Yuaaaaan! Yuaaaan!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, atensi Lay teralihkan. Jauh di depan Irene yang tersungkur dengan satu heels patah dan gaun berantakan, Lay melihat siluet tubuh tinggi seseorang yang dikenalinya menjauh. Dan, detik itu juga Lay menyadari sesuatu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bekerja sama menculik Kim Yuan.

Baekhyun pikir dirinya sudah berhasil keluar dari kekacauan yang ia ciptakan.

Jadi ia memelankan langkah dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu tak karuan. Saat ini, Baekhyun berada di jarak yang aman dari gedung tempat perhelatan diadakan. Ketika ia menoleh dari atas bahu, Baekhyun dapat melihat gedung yang dikelilingi mobil polisi serta beberapa agen khusus yang berjaga-jaga.

Dari garis pembatas yang dibuat polisi, para reporter tampak serius melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung. Menyebarkan informasi bahwa pesta tertutup yang mengundang presiden dan wakil presiden telah disusupi pendemo yang melakukan aksi nekat. Mereka mulai mempertanyakan kinerja paspampres yang katanya payah dan tidak becus.

Bagaimana seorang pendemo bisa berhasil melewati penjagaan presiden yang berlapis-lapis? Apakah paspamres sepayah itu? Atau, adakah orang dalam yang berkhianat, yang diam-diam membantu pendemo masuk?

Sedikit mereka ketahui bahwa pendemo bahkan bukan penyebab kekacauan.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu berjalan cepat menuju tempat di mana mobil Chanyeol terparkir. Kalau petugas valet yang dibayar Chanyeol melakukan tugasnya dengan benar, mobil jeep itu akan berada di dalam sebuah gudang yang disewa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Gudang itu berlokasi dua blok dari gedung perhelatan berlangsung, jadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dapat berjalan kaki ke sana.

Malam semakin dingin waktu lolipop yang dikulum Baekhyun habis. Ia membuang tangkai bekas lolipop ke tumpukan kardus bekas lalu merapatkan jas yang dikenakan. Agaknya Baekhyun sedikit menyesal tidak mengenakan jubah panjang. Salju malam ini terlalu banyak hingga membuat pemuda itu menggeretakan gigi.

"Hei, dengar berita tentang pendemo yang masuk pesta?"

"Iya, aku baru saja membaca artikelnya."

"Seram sekali ya? Tega sekali pendemo itu. Menghancurkan nama baik Korea di depan para delegasi dan atlet luar negeri,"

"Menurutku sih, wajar saja. Presiden Haejim pantas menerima itu,"

Baekhyun berusaha tak kasat mata ketika melewati dua orang wanita yang tengah mengobrol di halte bus. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin terpengaruh oleh ucapan mereka, namun saat nama presiden disebut Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak merasa tersinggung.

Seburuk apapun Presiden Haejim, pria itu tidak pantas dipermalukan. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun kira. Sampai ia teringat bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hal itu; mempermalukan Presiden Haejim.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas, "Ini buat yang terbaik," gumamnya.

Saat Baekhyun tiba di area gudang, suasana disekelilingnya hening. Ia segera mendekati gudang yang disewanya lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Setelah yakin dirinya aman, Baekhyun menarik ke atas rolling door gudang.

Baekhyun membuang napas lega melihat Mercedes-Benz AMG Chanyeol terparkir apik disana. Petugas valet itu melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna.

"Syukurlah," kata Baekhyun, lalu berjalan masuk ke kursi penumpang setelah mengambil kunci yang disembunyikan didekat ban mobil. Baekhyun sudah menduga Chanyeol akan terlambat sampai seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kekasihnya itu langganan tetap kata 'terlambat' di berbagai situasi.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Byun Baekhyun tahu, selama apapun Chanyeol terlambat, ia akan tetap datang.

Park Chanyeol akan selalu datang untuknya.

Jadi, Baekhyun menunggu. Ia menatap salju yang terus turun dan berharap Chanyeol baik-baik saja di mana pun pemuda itu berada saat ini.

Park Chanyeol baik-baik saja untungnya.

Ia datang lima belas menit kemudian dengan terengah-engah dan terlihat akan kolaps dalam hitungan detik. Rambutnya sudah awut-awutan sementara jasnya sudah ia pergunakan untuk menutupi Yuan di pangkuannya.

"Tadi itu gila!" seru Chanyeol ketika membuka pintu pengemudi lalu spontan memberikan Yuan yang terisak pelan pada Baekhyun. "Aku bersumpah tidak ingin melakukannya lagi seumur hidupku,"

Karena Baekhyun tidak juga mengambil alih Yuan, Chanyeol menoleh padanya. Keningnya mengernyit saat melihat Baekhyun yang memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Yuan. Seakan bocah lima tahun itu semacam virus mematikan yang tidak bisa dimusnahkan.

"Baekhyun—"

"Taruh saja dia di belakang," kata Baekhyun, sedingin salju yang turun. Ia bersedekap lalu membuang muka. "Aku tidak mau menyentuhnya."

Mendengar itu, Yuan segera menangis histeris.

"Baekhyun, kumohon—"

"Letakan dia di belakang, Yeol." ucap Baekhyun lagi. Namun kali ini terdengar lebih tegas dan memaksa. Baekhyun bahkan memberikan Chanyeol tatapan psikopat andalannya. "Aku tidak ingin berdekat-dekat dengannya."

Chanyeol ingin berargumen lebih jauh tapi Baekhyun pasti akan menanggapinya sampai akhir dunia kalau ia mau. Dan selama itu Baekhyun akan terus berpegang teguh dengan prinsipnya yang tidak ingin menyentuh dan berdekatan dengan si anak presiden. Chanyeol sudah pasti akan kalah.

Jadi, Chanyeol menyerah. Ia mengembuskan napas lalu kembali keluar mobil untuk membuka pintu belakang. Awalnya, Yuan sama sekali tidak ingin melepas Chanyeol. Anak kecil itu terus menangis sementara Baekhyun berusaha tuli dan memutuskan untuk melihat lurus ke depan. Namun, usahanya itu jelas percuma karena disela-sela suara tangisan Yuan, Baekhyun dapat mendengar bisikan lembut Chanyeol untuk menenangkan Yuan.

"Yuan, apa kubilang tadi? Anak laki-laki tidak sepantasnya menangis," bisik Chanyeol, melepas genggaman Yuan dan memaksanya duduk di kursi. Sambil memasang sabuk pengaman, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Yuan anak yang baik dan anak baik tidak manja ketika jauh dari ibu dan ayah. Yuan anak yang hebat, oke?"

Yuan mengangguk lalu berusaha menyeka air matanya yang berlinang dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. Meskipun begitu, ia masih tetap menangis sesunggukan.

Chanyeol butuh kekuatan besar untuk tidak ikut menangis bersama bocah di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun tak terenyuh oleh isak tangis menyakitkan Yuan di depan sana. Setelah memastikan Yuan terselimuti jasnya dengan baik, Chanyeol kembali ke kursi pengemudi. Ia terdiam di sana selama beberapa saat lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Baek—"

Belum selesai Chanyeol bicara, orang yang diajak ngobrol mendadak menoleh ke belakang. Ke kursi di mana Yuan masih terdengar terisak.

"Bisa diam tidak sih?! Berisik!" bentaknya tanpa ampun.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentaknya balik sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun agar ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol. Hal itu sepertinya berhasil karena saat ini Baekhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

Sesaat Chanyeol hampir lepas kontrol dan ingin mengomeli Baekhyun panjang lebar. Yuan hanya seorang anak kecil, demi Tuhan. Tapi mendadak Chanyeol menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah. Ia menatap Yuan dari kaca spion dan bocah itu tak lagi terisak.

Yuan kini terdiam sambil menggigiti kuku jempol kanannya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Woah..." katanya, tak menyangka bentakan Baekhyun bisa membuat bocah itu diam. "Kalau Yuan itu aku, sudah pasti aku akan menangis histeris."

Baekhyun berdecak lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol. "Maksudmu, bocah itu punya mental yang lebih kuat dari dirimu, Yeol? Ck, payah sekali."

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mendekati Baekhyun untuk memberinya kecupan di pipi kiri. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Baek."

Baekhyun tanpa ragu membalasnya dengan pelukan erat dan menghangatkan. Ia menutup mata lalu mendesah lelah. "Aku juga lega kau datang, Yeol."

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu datang untukmu," kata Chanyeol. Ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, di luar itu saljunya sangat dingin. Aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat,"

Baekhyun mendengus, mendorong Chanyeol untuk melepas pelukan. Chanyeol seketika merasa kehilangan rasa hangat yang baru saja diterimanya itu.

"Ayo, cepat berangkat," kata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini."

"Yes, captain!"

Chanyeol segera menghidupkan mesin mobil. Tak lama kemudian, AMG kebanggaan Chanyeol itu menerjang salju di malam yang dingin dan dipenuhi suara sirine polisi dikejauhan.

Rasanya seperti dihantam bogem mentah oleh Hulk dengan kekuatan super powernya. Sangat sakit dan Suho yakin ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Tapi Suho tidak mati. Entah ia harus merasa bersyukur atau tidak.

"Suho! Ya Tuhan, untunglah kau tersadar,"

Suho berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang buram. Ia melihat bayang wajah yang tak asing serta dengung suara orang-orang yang bergumam di sekelilingya. Setelah beberapa kali berkedip, barulah Suho sadar siapa yang berucap barusan.

"Lay?"

"Ya, ini aku, Lay," kata Lay, membantu Suho duduk dari posisinya yang berbaring. "Kau butuh sesuatu? Air?"

Suho menyentuh salah satu sisi kepalanya yang nyeri. Ia meringis saat ingatan rasa dihantam Hulk itu kembali berputar. Sama sekali bukan kenangan yang ingin Suho simpan seumur hidup.

"Apa yang... terjadi?" tanyanya, sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

Saat ini Suho menyadari dirinya sedang berada di tepi jalan. Masih di sisi barat parkiran tapi tak lagi tergeletak di tengah jalan. Lay sudah memindahkannya beberapa saat lalu dan menghubungi tim paramedik. Tapi sebelum paramedik datang, Suho sudah tersadar lebih dulu. Orang-orang yang barusan terdengar bergumam merupakan anggota paspampres yang berusaha menenangkan Irene dan membujuk wanita itu untuk masuk ke limousin.

Melihat Irene yang kacau dan histeris, Suho seketika sadar seratus persen.

"Chanyeol," ucapnya.

"Kau tahu?" kata Lay, membuat atensi Suho berpindah padanya. Ekspresi bingung Suho sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban. Lay melanjutkan, "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja menculik Kim Yuan, Suho. Mereka berhasil kabur dari kejaran polisi."

Suho memejamkan mata lalu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sesaat kemudian, ia bangkit. Lay menawarkan untuk membantu tapi Suho menolaknya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai Yuan kembali!" pekik Irene, mengelak pada seorang pengawal yang membujuknya untuk masuk ke limousin. Wanita itu kemudian menangkap bayang Suho yang sudah kembali berdiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Irene segera berlari menghampiri Suho.

Istri presiden itu berlari tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Heelsnya yang patah terlupakan begitu saja.

"Yah! Kim Suho!" serunya, berhambur pada Suho. Irene mencengkeram kedua lengan Suho sampai kuku-kukunya nyaris menusuk kulit. Matanya memerah penuh emosi. "Kau berjanji untuk melindungi Yuan, Suho. Kau berjanji pada Haejim!"

Suho merasakan itu lagi. Bogem mentah Hulk sialan itu. Tapi kali ini dalam wujud seorang ibu yang histeris karena anaknya diculik.

"Nyonya Kim—"

"Kau berjanji, Suho! Kau berjanji!" histeria Irene terdengar sampai ke ujung parkiran. Membuat orang-orang kini mengalihkan fokus pada keduanya. "Kembalikan Yuan padaku, Suho. Kumohon..."

Suho tak sanggup untuk menjawab apapun. Terlalu syok oleh segala sesuatu yang terjadi malam ini. Perasaan buruknya mengenai Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan dan Chanyeol menjadi salah satu bagian dari kekacauan juga. Suho menyesal tidak melarang Baekhyun masuk ketika ia tak sengaja melihat pistol yang dibawanya ketika berbicara di belakang gedung beberapa saat lalu.

Suho sama sekali tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan melakukan hal segila itu. Terutama pada presiden Haejim yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Nyonya Kim, sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah sekarang. Saya tahu ini berat tapi bertahan disini juga tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa," kata Lay, memutuskan mengambil tindakan. Ia tahu Suho juga dalam keadaan terkejut mengenai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Kami berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan Kim Yuan."

Irene melirik Lay lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu menarik tangan Lay untuk digenggam. "Aku mohon. Bawa Yuan kembali,"

Lay mengangguk mantap.

Setelah itu, Irene menyerah lalu mengikuti arahan seorang pengawal menuju limousin. Wanita itu dengan lunglai masuk dan limousin melaju membelah salju dan meninggalkan kekacauan.

Suho tidak langsung bergerak. Ia menatap mobil itu menjauh dan terus meratapinya sampai tak terlihat lagi. Lay hampir menepuk bahunya tapi seorang pengawal lain tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Pengawal itu membisikan sesuatu pada Lay dan berlalu ketika Lay menganggukan kepala, tanda ia mengerti pesan yang disampaikan.

"Suho," katanya, kali ini menatap belakang kepala Suho yang sedikit benjol. Chanyeol benar-benar menghantamnya tanpa ampun. "Presiden Haejim dan Wakil Presiden Jasper meminta kehadiran kita sekarang di Cheong Wa Dae."

Pada saat itu, Suho sadar bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

"Katanya kita akan pergi ke pantai dan bermalam di sana," kata Baekhyun, memutari kamar motel yang tidak lebih baik dari gudang yang ditinggali mereka beberapa saat lalu. Ia lantas berkacak pinggang pada Chanyeol yang sedang meniduri Yuan di kasur. Bocah itu terlelap di tengah perjalan tadi. "Terus, kita sedang apa di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh dengan mobilku," jawabnya, dengan suara setengah berbisik. Ia melepas jas dari tubuh Yuan dan menggantinya dengan selimut. "Polisi bisa dengan mudah melacak kita."

"Aku tahu itu, Yeol. Bukankah kita sudah berencana akan menukar mobil dengan Chevrolet Pickup Truk milik Sehun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Iya, Baek. Itu pasti. Tapi Sehun sedang tidak ada di rumah sampai besok pagi. Ia butuh pickup truknya malam ini,"

"Oh, ya ampun! Memangnya dia mau apa sih?" kata Baekhyun misuh-misuh. Pemuda itu menggerak-gerakan tangannya ke segala arah. "Apa urusannya lebih penting daripada menculik anak presiden?!"

"Ssstt!" Chanyeol menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir, membuat Baekhyun serta-merta merasa keki. Ia melirik Yuan yang mengerang kecil karena suara Baekhyun yang persis seperti toa. Untungnya Yuan hanya meringkuk pada selimut dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar membuang napas lega.

"Begini lebih baik, Baek," ucap Chanyeol, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia melingkarkan lengan panjangnya pada pinggul Baekhyun, yang segera merangkul leher Chanyeol. "Kita terlalu lelah untuk perjalanan panjang menuju pantai. Tenaga kita terkuras habis untuk malam ini,"

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas. "Oke, kau benar," kepalanya manggut-manggut. "Tapi aku masih punya tenaga sisa untuk mandi."

"Aku ikut ya?" sahut Chanyeol, tersenyum manis sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Chanyeol. Ia melempar jas yang sejak tadi dikenakannya ke sofa lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Pemuda itu dengan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat.

"Baek, ayolah!" rengek Chanyeol, nyaris lupa kalau suaranya bisa membangunkan Yuan.

Sesaat, Chanyeol cemberut dan kedua bahunya turun dengan lemas. Tapi kemudian pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka lebar-lebar. Baekhyun tidak muncul di sana, namun itu lebih dari cukup sebagai undangan untuk masuk.

"YES!" seru Chanyeol, berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

Yuan tidak sadar betapa beruntung dirinya terlelap di waktu yang tepat.

Ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selesai mandi, jam dinding menunjukan pukul tengah malam. Sementara Chanyeol melipat setelan kemeja dan celana bahan miliknya dan Baekhyun dengan rapi, si Byun satu itu menatap kasur dengan kening mengernyit. Meski tidak besar, kasur itu cukup untuk ditiduri oleh dirinya, Chanyeol, dan Yuan. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai ide itu.

"Yeol,"

"Hm?"

"Bisa kau pindahkan Yuan ke sofa?" tanyanya, seketika membuat mood baik Chanyeol lenyap. Pemuda jangkung itu segera menatap Baekhyun tak suka.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Baekhyun menatapnya balik lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau tidur bersamanya."

Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tidak mendengus. Ia menaruh pakaian kotornya ke dalam koper sambil berkata, "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Baek."

"Aku serius!" sahut Baekhyun, bersedekap dengan tegas. "Yeol, aku tidak mau—"

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol yang berat dan menekankan tidak suku kata membuat Baekhyun spontan bungkam. Oksigen mendadak sulit dihirup waktu Chanyeol mendekatinya penuh dengan aura dominan. "Yuan hanya seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dekat-dekat dengannya tidak akan membuatmu mati, Baek."

Baekhyun tersentak, tak siap mendengar kata 'mati' keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Tapi ia segera mengendalikan diri kemudian tanpa sadar tersenyum miring. "Sungguh? Tapi anehnya, Yeol, aku memang merasa seperti akan **mati** setiap kali berdekatan dengan Yuan. Dia tidak lebih dari parasit bagiku, Chanyeol!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun merasa baikan. Rasanya seperti telah melepas gigi tanggal yang sudah mengganggunya selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi perasaan itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik karena kemudian Baekhyun terserang rasa luar biasa bersalah.

Chanyeol tampak terlalu kaget untuk melakukan apapun. Jadi ia menarik dan mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang hampir meledak kalau tidak ditahan. Sudah terlalu banyak yang terjadi malam ini untuk dilanjutkan dengan pertengkaran mereka. Esok akan datang dan keduanya butuh tenaga banyak untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Oke," kata Chanyeol, mengusap kepalanya. "Aku tidur di sofa. Kau tidur di kasur,"

"Yeol—"

"Baek, kasur itu besar untuk ditiduri dua orang. Kau bisa tidur jauh-jauh dari Yuan kalau dia benar-benar membuatmu tidak nyaman," putus Chanyeol, bergerak menuju sofa. Tapi belum sempat Chanyeol mengambil langkah banyak, Baekhyun mendahuluinya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. "Aku tidur di sofa. Kau tidur di kasur bersama Yuan,"

Baekhyun tidak menunggu jawaban Chanyeol dan segera berbaring di sofa yang jauh dari kata nyaman. Pemuda keras kepala itu berbalik badan, membelakangi Chanyeol yang menatapnya sendu.

Dua tahun Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Selama itu, pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara keduanya masih bisa dihitung jari. Bukan semata-mata karena Chanyeol begitu sabar menghadapi Baekhyun, tapi murni karena mereka memiliki pikiran dan prinsip yang sama. Kesamaan itu membuat mereka jarang sekali berselisih dan Baekhyun menyukai keadaan itu.

Tapi Kim Yuan adalah masalah yang berbeda.

Kim Yuan adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka berada di jalan yang sangat berbeda.

Ketika Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol akhirnya menjatuhkan diri di kasur, ia mengembuskan napas lalu memejamkan mata. Tanpa bisa dicegah, sebulir air mata mengalir dari sana. Rencana gila yang mereka rancang beberapa hari lalu ini nyatanya terasa begitu berat dari yang sudah dibayangkan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan esok hari, saat mereka harus bangun dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan tetap kuat menghadapi segala rintangan dan bertahan bersama Chanyeol di saat yang bersamaan.

Di tengah-tengah keresahan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berbaring di sebelahnya. Dia memeluk Baekhyun tanpa banyak bicara, memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang tak didapatkannya dari sofa motel.

Baekhyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu orang itu tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Tidur, Baek. Jangan banyak berpikir," kata Chanyeol, mengusap lengan Baekhyun penuh dengan kasih sayang. Nada suaranya yang pelan dan tenang menandakan dirinya sudah membuang emosi yang beberapa saat lalu berkecambuk hebat.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis-habisan malam ini hanya untuk menculik anak presiden dan melindunginya dari bahaya. Jadi Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Di pelukan Chanyeol yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa sangat dicintai meski semua orang disekelilingnya berusaha membuang Baekhyun.

Ibu yang pergi bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bisa berjalan dan bicara.

Ayah yang walaupun ada untuknya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa kehadirannya selalu membuat pria itu teringat akan kepergian sang istri.

Baekhyun tak pernah akrab dengan kata teman karena sifat keras kepalanya ternyata membuat pemuda itu kesulitan diterima di lingkungan tertentu. Menurut mereka, Baekhyun memang sosok orang yang ceria dan menyenangkan, namun sifat keras kepalanya terlalu kokoh untuk ditumbangkan. Membuat mereka menjaga jarak dari Baekhyun, tak sanggup menghadapi segala kepribadiannya yang penuh misteri.

Tapi Chanyeol ada di sana. Di sebelahnya, berbaring dan memeluknya. Meski Baekhyun sudah berkata kasar dan mungkin melukai hatinya. Chanyeol tidak berpaling, tidak pergi, apalagi membiarkan Baekhyun terlelap dengan tumpukan emosi yang rumit.

Chanyeol ada di sana, tidak ingin Baekhyun menghabiskan malam di sofa motel sendirian.

"Chanyeol, aku—"

"Ssstt, Baek, sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Jangan memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi."

Baekhyun berbalik badan, menatap Chanyeol yang begitu tampak lelah. Tapi bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi malam ini, Chanyeol masih bisa tersenyum dan menyeka air mata Baekhyun.

"Kau masih punya tenaga untuk menangis, huh."

"Jangan pergi," kata Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak pikir panjang. "Janji untuk tidak pergi, Yeol? Seberat apapun itu?"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan kali ini lebih erat dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Tidak ada yang berat ketika aku bersamamu, Baekhyun."

Cheong Wa Dae tidak pernah seramai ini pada pukul tengah malam. Seluruh ruangan yang biasanya terkunci dengan lampu yang padam, malam ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang hilir mudik. Semuanya tampak terlihat lelah dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Meskipun rasa kantuk sudah jelas menyerang semua orang, mereka tetap bekerja tanpa mengeluh. Mengerahkan segala cara untuk menemukan Yuan dan tak akan beristirahat sampai anak itu ditemukan.

Suho memperhatikan kesibukan itu nelangsa. Yuan adalah tanggung jawabnya. Mereka tidak akan ada di sini saat ini kalau ia berhasil melindungi anak itu. Mereka akan berada di rumah masing-masing, terlelap di kasur bersama orang tersayang.

Tapi mereka ada di sini. Di istana presiden. Semua karena Suho gagal melindungi Yuan.

"Menyalahkan diri sendiri itu sepercuma buang garam di lautan," kata Lay, waktu keduanya sampai di depan pintu ruangan presiden yang tertutup rapat. Seorang pengawal yang berdiri di depan pintu, segera meninggalkan pos dan masuk untuk mengabarkan kedatangan mereka. Saat ini keduanya sedang menunggu izin masuk.

"Tidak akan memberi dampak apa-apa," lanjut Lay.

Suho mengembuskan napas. "Lay, aku gagal melindungi seorang anak presiden dan di saat yang sama, orang yang menculik anak itu adalah adikku sendiri," ia kemudian menoleh pada Lay. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri karena itu."

Lay baru akan menjawab tapi pengawal yang barusan masuk ke dalam ruangan mendadak kembali. Ia mengabarkan bahwa Presiden Haejim dan Wakil Presiden Jasper mengizinkan mereka masuk.

Presiden Haejim sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan berkacak pinggang saat Suho dan Lay masuk. Sementara itu, Wakil Presiden Jasper bersandar di meja dengan kedua tangan yang terselip di saku celana. Suho dan Lay membungkuk hormat secara bersamaan.

"Suho!" seru Haejim, serta-merta mencengkeram bahu pengawal pribadinya itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, huh?! Siapa yang menculik Yuan?!"

Awalnya, Suho tidak punya keberanian untuk menjawab. Lay menatap Suho khawatir dan hampir membantu menjawab pertanyaan Presiden Haejim waktu Suho menyebut namanya.

"Park Chanyeol," katanya, terdengar lirih dan menyakitkan. "Presiden Haejim, Park Chanyeol telah menculik Yuan."

Presiden menatap Suho tak percaya lantas melepaskan cengkeraman. "Chanyeol... adikmu?"

Lagi, Suho tidak menjawab.

"Apa maksudnya..." gumam Haejim. Kemudian secara spontan, ia menatap Suho curiga, "Apa kalian berdua merencanakan ini?"

Bola mata Suho membesar. "Ti-tidak, saya—"

"Chanyeol tidak merencanakan ini bersama Suho, Presiden Haejim," kata Lay, memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. "Saya bisa menjamin itu."

Presiden Haejim mengalihkan atensinya pada Lay. Di belakangnya, Wakil Presiden Jasper memutuskan untuk mendekati pengawal pribadinya itu.

"Darimana kau tahu itu, Lay?" tanya Jasper.

"Karena Chanyeol bekerja sama dengan orang lain," jawab Lay. Di sebelahnya, Suho menatap Lay, antara ingin menyuruhnya diam dan lanjut bicara di saat yang bersamaan.

Presiden segera melupakan Suho. "Siapa, Lay? Katakan padaku sekarang,"

"Park Chanyeol bekerja sama dengan Byun Baekhyun,"

Nama itu memberi reaksi yang berbeda di setiap orang di ruangan itu. Suho memejamkan mata dan kembali menunduk. Wakil Presiden Jasper mengangkat satu alisnya, sama sekali tak menduga nama itu akan didengarnya malam ini. Sementara Presiden Haejim tampak akan jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

"Byun Baekhyun?" gumam Haejim.

Lay mengangguk. "Dia juga yang menembakan peluru saat Wakil Presiden Jasper bicara. Saya melihat pistol yang digunakannya dibalik jas, Presiden Haejim,"

Wakil Presiden Jasper mendengus gusar. Tapi tak ada satupun yang memperhatikannya.

"Baekhyun..." ucap Haejim lagi, namun kali ini terdengar lebih pelan.

"Byun Baekhyun," sahut Lay, susah-susah menelan ludah. Lantas, "Anak pertama Presiden Haejim."

"Wow," kata Sehun, waktu membuka pintu dan melihat Yuan berdiri bergandengan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun di sisi Chanyeol yang lain sedang bersedekap dengan wajah cemberut. Pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak baik dipandang pada pagi hari. "Kalian sangat kacau, kawan."

Chanyeol mendengus gusar lalu menyodorkan kunci mobil miliknya. "Terima kasih sudah berkomentar. Tapi aku lebih butuh mobilmu daripada itu,"

"Puppy!" seru Yuan, menunjuk anjing bichon Sehun yang berlari menghampiri majikannya.

Sehun berlutut, mengusap anjingnya yang menggongong. "Kau menyukai Vivi, Yuan?"

"Eoh! Mongryong selalu senang kalau kuajak bermain di pekarang rumah, hyung!" sahut Yuan, terdengar sangat ceria dan senang.

"Mongryong itu anjingku," balas Baekhyun, mendadak membuat Yuan kembali sedih.

Chanyeol berdecak lantas menatap Baekhyun risih. "Baek, kau tidak bisa mengalah sedikit apa?"

"Loh, memang benar kok. Mongryong itu anjingku. Aku yang memberinya nama itu!"

Merasa susana memanas dan canggung, Sehun segera mengambil tindakan. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin terjebak di antara keributan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menculik anak presiden mengenai kepemilikan anjing. Jadi, Sehun bangkit dan menerima kunci mobil yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ia lantas mengambil kunci Chevrolet Pickup Truk nya yang menggantung di dekat pintu masuk.

"Tolong kalau mau bertengkar jangan di depan rumahku ya," katanya, sambil memberikan kunci mobil. "Cepat pergi dari sini. Aura negatif kalian mengganggu kedamaian dunia."

Chanyeol menerima kunci. Lalu, "Ingat Sehun, kakakku mungkin akan kesini. Jadi, ada baiknya kau sembunyikan mobilku di tempat lain. Terus—"

"Iya-iya, aku paham. Aku tidak akan mencerita ini pada siapapun," putus Sehun, memahami kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. "Sudah sana pergi. Aku masih ingin kembali tidur. Bye!"

Sehun semena-mena membanting pintu di depan Chanyeol sebelum ia bisa berkata apa-apa. Seandainya Chanyeol sedang tidak butuh-butuh amat pertolongan darinya, ia sudah pasti akan menerobos masuk dan mengomeli Sehun panjang-lebar.

Tapi Chanyeol butuh bantuan Sehun. Jadi ia harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kesalnya lalu melangkah menuju Chevrolet Pickup Truck Sehun yang terparkir di carport. Senang karena akhirnya pergi, Baekhyun mengambil langkah cepat menuju mobil hitam milik Sehun itu.

"Hyung, tunggu aku," kata Yuan, berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun tapi seratus persen meleset. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu terus berjalan tanpa menunggu Chanyeol dan Yuan sama sekali.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengembuskan napas panjang. Sepagian ini mungkin itu satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol sejak terbangun.

"Baek, aku butuh bicara denganmu," kata Chanyeol, setelah membawa Yuan masuk ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun yang tadinya akan naik segera mengerem dan mengikuti Chanyeol menjauhi mobil. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk membawa Yuan bersama-sama, Baek. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap dingin padanya,"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Tapi dia menyebalkan!"

"Yuan anak kecil, Baekhyuuuuun," Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku berjanji pada Yuan kalau kau akan menemaninya selama perjalanan."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memasukan satu tangannya pada saku celana. "Iya, semalam waktu aku membawa Yuan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Aku harus menenangkannya dulu selama beberapa saat, membujuknya supaya mau berhenti menangis. Kau tahu apa yang akhirnya membuat Yuan tenang?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Tidak yakin ingin mendengar jawaban apapun.

"Jangan takut, Yuan. Baekhyun hyung akan menemani Yuan kemana pun Yuan pergi,"

"Byun Baekhyun menyabotase pesta?!"

Johnny sedang memijat pinggangnya yang masih terasa encok waktu suara melengking Yoona menggema di ruangan reporter.

"Woah, berita yang sangat mengejutkan," katanya lagi.

Penasaran, Johnny beranjak dari mejanya lalu menghampiri Yoona. Gadis itu sedang membaca artikel portal berita online di komputernya.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Johnny!" Yoona bangkit dari kursi lalu mendudukan Johnny di sana. "Lihatlah! Orang yang tak sengaja kau temui di lorong itu adalah Byun Baekhyun,"

"Byun... siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia itu anak Presiden Haejim dari istri pertamanya," jelas Yoona menunjuk foto seorang pemuda di layar komputer. "Itu sebabnya banyak pendemo yang tidak menyukai Presiden Haejim. Menurut mereka, seorang presiden yang menikahi wanita muda di tengah-tengah masa jabatannya sama sekali tidak profesional."

Johnny mengernyit bingung. "Lalu, kenapa dia menyulik adiknya sendiri?"

"Itu dia! Semua orang sedang membicarakan itu. Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya,"

Johnny manggut-manggut. Ia lalu menunjuk seorang pemuda lain yang terpajang di artikel berita tersebut. "Lalu, pemuda ini siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol. Mantan anggota paspampres dan saat ini tercatat sebagai programmer yang bekerja di Cheong Wa Dae," jawab Yoona lalu ia berdecak tak habis pikir. "Karena berita ini, banyak pendemo yang melakukan aksi protes ke Cheong Wa Dae. Menurut mereka, ini salah satu bukti bahwa kepemimpinan Presiden Haejim tidak sehat,"

Johnny kembali menatap foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pada layar komputer. "Pantas saja dia lolos penjagaan paspampres. Ternyata pelakunya anak presiden sendiri,"

Johnny mengembuskan napas lalu tanpa sadar memijat pinggangnya lagi. Karena ulah dua orang ini, pinggangnya encok persis seperti kakek-kakek.

Suho kembali menginjakan kaki di Cheong Wa Dae. Ia bersandar lemas pada tembok koridor menuju ruang presiden lalu mengembuskan napas.

Seminggu sudah Kim Yuan dinyatakan diculik. Selama itu juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dipastikan buronan paling dicari di seluruh Korea Selatan. Semua saluran televisi sibuk menyiarkan berita mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yuan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol. Mereka menyebar data pribadi, mendatangi sekolah tempat mereka mengenyam pendidikan, bahkan menghampiri teman yang pernah mengenal keduanya.

Pihak kepolisian mengalami kesulitan yang luar biasa untuk melacak keberadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Itu semua terjadi karena Chanyeol dan keahliannya dalam menghilangkan jejak pada setiap tempat. Meretas kamera CCTV bukan lagi hal yang mustahil bagi Chanyeol, terutama ketika dirinya memiliki akses masuk ke sistem pemerintahan. Meski mereka sudah menghapus akses yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol sebagai programmer, pemuda cerdas itu selalu mendapatkan cara lain untuk masuk.

"Byun Bonnie dan Park Cylde," gumam Suho, mengingat bagaimana seorang pembawa acara gosip menamai keduanya. Suho mendengus geli. "Apa-apaan,"

"Mereka tidak akan selamanya kabur, Suho."

Suho menoleh, mendapati Lay yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan wakil presiden. "Ya, tentu saja. Tapi bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan, Lay."

"Yuan baik-baik saja, Suho," kata Lay, seakan paham apa yang dicemaskan Suho. "Aku yakin mereka menjaga anak itu dengan baik."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Lay menepuk bahu Suho kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan pengawal pribadi presiden Haejim itu mengernyit kebingungan.

"Darimana Lay tahu aku mengkhawatirkan Yuan?" gumamnya. Bertepatan dengan itu, ponsel yang seminggu ini tak berhenti berdering, bergetar di saku jasnya. Suho nyaris jantungan saat melihat nama peneleponnya.

"Hei, adik kurang ajar," ucap Suho, dengan nada geram. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Hyung, sudah kubilang kau akan mengerti." Chanyeol melangkah keluar mobil lalu bersandar pada badannya. Mata Chanyeol yang tertutup rayban menatap Baekhyun dan Yuan yang sedang belanja makanan ringan di dalam minimarket. "Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu."

 _"Kau gila ya?! Menculik Yuan untuk melindungiku?"_

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas. Ia masih memandangi Yuan yang kini merengek ingin dipangku oleh Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu sempat melakukan protes tapi kemudian mengalah dan memangku Yuan. Ternyata anak itu ingin memilih makanan ringan yang berada di rak paling atas dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku tahu rahasiamu,"

Suho mendengus. _"Rahasia apa yang kau maksud?"_

"Kim Yuan," kata Chanyeol, seketika membuat Suho bungkam. "Dia bukan anak Presiden Haejim. Dia anakmu dan Irene noona,"

Mungkin ini rasanya tersabar petir di siang bolong.

Suho mendadak berdiri tegak. Ia menoleh pada pintu ruangan presiden yang saat itu dibuka oleh seorang anggota komisaris yang keluar dari sana. Pintu itu dibiarkan terbuka, menunjukan Presiden Haejim yang sedang menenangkan Irene.

 _"Harus kukatakan padamu, hyung. Butuh waktu yang lama bagiku untuk mengetahui fakta mengejutkan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak curiga, tapi Presiden Haejim menyimpan berkas rahasia mengenai Yuan dan aku meretasnya."_

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu, Irene menyeka air matanya yang mengalir. Merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, wanita itu mendongak dan bertatapan dengan Suho selama beberapa detik. Irene. Kim Irene. Mantan kekasihnya yang suatu hari mendadak muncul sebagai calon istri sang presiden. Hanya butuh satu malam penuh alkohol untuk keduanya saling mengenang satu sama lain dan jatuh di lubang hitam bernama 'hawa nafsu'.

"Chanyeol... apa maksudmu Presiden Haejim menyimpan berkas rahasia Yuan?"

 _"Hyung—"_

Melihat pintu yang terbuka, Presiden Haejim menyuruh seorang pengawal di dekatnya untuk menutupkan pintu.

 _"—Presiden Haejim juga mengetahui Yuan bukan anak kandungnya."_

Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, Suho melihatnya. Presiden Haejim yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang tak pernah disadarinya.

"Wakil Presiden Jasper berniat membocorkan rahasia itu pada malam perhelatan berlangsung. Tapi Presiden Haejim mengetahui niatnya itu dari jauh hari lalu menghubungi Baekhyun," jelas Chanyeol. "Kau percaya itu, hyung? Presiden Haejim, yang tak pernah peduli pada Baekhyun, menghubunginya untuk meminta tolong."

Kali ini ia menatap Baekhyun dan Yuan yang sedang membayar belanjaannya di kasir.

"Dia meminta tolong Baekhyun untuk menculik Yuan dan memusnahkan anak itu," Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Kalau Yuan mati, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membuktikan bahwa Yuan bukan anak kandungnya. Semua bukti akan hilang dan Presiden Haejim tetap duduk di kursi kerajaannya,"

Baekhyun keluar dari minimarket. Satu tangannya menenteng plastik belanjaan sementara tangannya yang lain masih menggendong Yuan yang sedang menjilati permen lolipop.

"Kenapa bocah lima tahun banyak mau sih," keluh Baekhyun, meletakan plastik belanjaan di mobil lalu menatap Yuan. "Kau bisa membuat kami bangkrut!"

Yuan memeletkan lidah pada Baekhyun yang segera tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol juga ingin tertawa seperti Baekhyun. Tapi ia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak baik dalam waktu dekat akan terjadi. Petugas kasir di minimarket tampak menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengetahui dan curiga.

" _Hyung, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakiti Yuan. Aku berjanji, selama Yuan ada di dalam pengawasanku dan Baekhyun, ia akan baik-baik saja."_

Wakil Presiden Jasper mendadak keluar dari ruangannya. Ia tampak berbicara serius dengan ponselnya lalu berjalan mendekati Suho.

Suho sadar sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Chanyeol, di mana pun kau berada saat ini," katanya, menarik dan mengembuskan napas. "Kusarankan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin."

 _"Hyung..."_

"Chanyeol, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui ulahmu ini. Tapi kau adikku dan Yuan adalah anakku," Suho mengambil jeda beberapa saat. Lantas, "Jaga dia dengan baik."

Ketika Jasper berdiri tepat dihadapan Suho, ia buru-buru menyudahi sambungan telepon.

"Kau juga dihubungi Lay?" tanya Jasper, berasumsi. "Dia baru saja menelepon dan memberi kabar seseorang melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lay sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat itu."

Mendengar itu, Suho sangat ingin lompat dari tebing tertinggi dan mati di sana.

"Suho, kurasa kau harus segera menyusulnya."

Suho tentu akan menyusul. Bukan untuk membantu Lay tapi untuk menghambat teman seprofesinya menangkap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kita tidak harus melakukan ini, Baek." Chanyeol mengambil alih Yuan ketika Suho memutus sambungan telepon. "Yuan bisa salah paham."

"Hyung, aku anak pintar! Aku tidak akan salah paham!" seru Yuan, tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang berantakan khas anak kecil.

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum. Tapi bahkan hal kecil seperti itu sangat sulit dilakukan.

"Aku harus melakukan itu," balas Baekhyun, membuka bungkusan permen lolipop dari dalam saku jeans lalu mengulumnya. "Jangan meninggalkan saksi mata. Kita tahu itu,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun menghampiri dashboard mobil. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil pistol yang ia gunakan pada malam perhelatan. Baekhyun melangkah mantap menuju minimarket sambil mengecek peluru yang tersisa.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol mengembuskan napas. Ia berbalik badan, memutari mobil untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Chanyeol terdiam di sana, memeluk Yuan yang protes karena dirinya kesulitan menjilati permen lolipop.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Pemuda itu sebisa mungkin menghalangi pendengaran Yuan.

Sudah dikatakan bahwa Kim Yuan adalah hal yang rumit bagi hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Anak kecil yang semula menjadi teman bermain menyenangkan setiap kali mereka pergi kencan, kini berubah menjadi bom waktu yang mematikan. Fakta bahwa Kim Yuan bukan anak kandung Haejim membuat Baekhyun muak dan marah. Meski Haejim bukan sosok ayah yang bisa Baekhyun andalkan, namun melihat orang tuanya dibohongi oleh istri barunya sendiri membuat Baekhyun ingin membuang Yuan jauh-jauh.

"Hei, apa yang kau—"

Petugas kasir itu tak berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya. Baekhyun menarik pelatuk yang tepat menghantam kening pria kasir itu. Mendengar suara letusan itu, dua orang karyawan yang bekerja di minimarket berlarian keluar dari gudang.

"Hei!" pekik salah satunya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak menembaknya. Ia menghampiri keduanya dan terlibat baku hantam serius. Walau pada akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menjatuhkan keduanya, sudut bibirnya meneteskan darah akibat dihajar salah seorang karyawan.

Di luar sana, Chanyeol mendekap Yuan yang terkejut oleh suara letusan. Ia sangat ingin turun dan membantu Baekhyun tapi kekasihnya itu memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu daripada harus menangani Yuan yang ketakutan.

Park Chanyeol tidak bisa meninggalkan Yuan sendirian.

Sementara Baekhyun ingin membuang Yuan, Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkannya melakukan itu. Kim Yuan adalah anak kandung kakaknya, yang artinya, anak itu merupakan keponakannya sendiri. Chanyeol mencintai Yuan dan ingin melindungi anak itu bahkan jika ia harus mengorbankan semua yang ia miliki. Kim Yuan hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, yang tidak pantas menerima hukuman dari orang dewasa berhati dingin. Anak itu bukan kesalahan dan Chanyeol akan memastikan ia tumbuh dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu penumpang terbuka. Baekhyun masuk dengan napas terengah lalu tertawa secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus melihatku menghajar mereka, Yeol,"

Chanyeol menyeka darah dari bibir Baekhyun. "Kita harus menghentikan ini. Cepat atau lambat,"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari mulutnya lalu menarik kerah kaus Chanyeol untuk mengecup bibirnya. "Ini menyenangkan," katanya, lantas mengambil Yuan dari pangkuan Chanyeol. "Ayo, cepat pergi dari sini. Kurasa dia berhasil menghubungi seseorang di kepolisian,"

Tepat saat itu juga, suara sirine polisi terdengar dari kejauhan. Suara itu terdengar mendekati tempat mereka berada dan itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya berpikir ini adalah hiburan karena pemuda itu segera menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jadi, kita akan balapan dengan polisi lokal?" tantangnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus geli sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau gila, Baek."

"Ya, dan kau mencintai hal itu."

Meski Chanyeol tidak menyukai kriminalitas yang mereka lakukan, ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa Baekhyun terlihat menyenangkan dengan aksi gilanya. Chanyeol melakukan ini semua untuk Yuan dan Baekhyun melakukannya hanya karena Chanyeol memintanya untuk tidak memusnahkan Yuan.

Dan, untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol akan mati sementara dua orang lainnya baru saja memulai hidup;

Byun Bonnie dan Park Clyde.

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
